


Christmas in Fodlan

by Varewulf



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Merry Christmas, Silly, Yuri, god jul, good yule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21906643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: An epic Christmas story, destined to be a classic for the ages, where Edelgard discovers the true meaning of the season.(this might be one of the silliest things I have ever written)
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	Christmas in Fodlan

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I know Fodlan doesn't actually have Christmas, this is just a silly idea I got obsessed with. It would probably be Seirosmas, or maybe Sothismas if it was a thing. But this is not a story meant to be taken seriously.
> 
> Honestly I would rename the season Chris-mas, in honour of our floof and saviour Yukine Chris.

Christmas had never been a big thing for Edelgard. At least not for as long as she could remember. Maybe it had been different when she was very young. Though she wouldn't say she hated it either, she just didn't feel any connection to it.

 _I guess it's nice for the kids_ , she thought as she watched some children outside place a santa hat on a snowman. _But it's not really for me. I'm too old now anyway._ Adults shouldn't make a fuss about such things.

"Hey, El!" said a voice behind her.

"Yes?" She turned around to look, and what she saw nearly made her jaw drop.

Her beloved Byleth was wearing a santa outfit that she was filling out very well. "What do you think?" she asked. The bare shoulders, the chest that looked like it only barely managed to stay contained, the short skirt, the tall boots, and even taller stockings were doing funny things to Edelgard's insides.

"I've never been more filled with Christmas spirit in all my life," Edelgard said. "Let's go build a sleigh, and wrangle some pegasi."

"Eh?"

* * *

"Why am I here?" Lysithea asked.

"Because you're the only one with enough magic to actually make the sleigh float," Edelgard answered. "Otherwise it'd just get dragged along underneath the pegasi. Gravity is so unfair."

"Right..." Lysithea couldn't really think of a comeback to that. She had been told there was an emergency, and rushed over only to be met by Edelgard dressed as an elf in a red outfit. "Where did you get a sleigh in the first place?"

"Built it," Edelgard said quite simply.

Lysithea blinked. "On your own?" she asked.

"Yes. Well, not all on my own," Edelgard admitted. "I had help from Hubert, Caspar, and Raphael."

"I see..." At least she tried to. Lysithea was having a hard time visualising the process.

"Ferdinand, Ingrid, and Marianne helped pick out the best pegasi," Edelgard helpfully added.

"Uh-huh..." It seemed like Edelgard was taking this very seriously. "And do I have to wear this?" Lysithea asked about the purple elf outfit Edelgard had given her.

"Absolutely. It's important to look the part," Edelgard said. It didn't sound like there was much room to argue.

Lysithea sighed. "Why are we doing this in the first place?" she asked. Maybe she should just say no. It had been many years since she'd had a real interest in seasonal stuff.

"Because we will be bringing joy to the children, Lysithea," Edelgard assured her. "If we want to create a better world, then where better to start than inspiring the young to have hope and happiness?"

That was a nice speech and all, but... "And because Byleth looks amazing in that santa outfit?" Lysithea glanced towards the person in question, who was loading presents into the sleigh. She was certainly a sight to behold. In fact it was hard to take your eyes off of her. Either she had gotten a suit that was a size too small, or the tailors had never accounted for someone of her bosom size.

"And... because Byleth looks amazing in that santa outfit," Edelgard confirmed.

"Alright, I'll go change," Lysithea said. It probably wouldn't hurt to help out. Just this once.

* * *

And so a new legend was born, of a sleigh pulled by four glorious pegasi, in which two cute elves, and a very sexy santa handed out presents to children all over Fodlan.

The moral of the story being that the season is not only for the needy and hungry, but also the thirsty.

Happy holidays, good Yule, and a merry Christmas to all!


End file.
